Surpresas
by KnightHiryuu
Summary: Naruto está preparando uma surpresa para seus amigos. Ou ele que será surpreendido?


_Naruto_

_Surpresas_

_- Já contou pra alguém? __–__ ele pergunta, sentado com as costas na __á__rvore enquanto abra__ç__a a garota em seu colo._

_- A-Ainda não... e você?_

_- Também não. Mas acho que eles já sabem... __–__ responde o loiro._

_- Será?_

_- É difícil guardar segredo aqui na Vila. Ainda mais que não desgrudamos, não é? __–__ diz ele, beijando a morena._

_- Isso é verdade... __–__ ela responde sorrindo._

_- A Sakura me perguntou umas duas ou três vezes já o que tanto a gente treina juntos, já que antes quase não nos falávamos._

_- Kiba comentou algo parecido..._

_- Como disse, acho que já sabem... Mas, de qualquer forma, acho melhor contarmos de uma vez._

_- S-Seria bom. Papai quer que assumamos logo. Quer dar uma festa ou algo parecido._

_- Ele não gostou muito dessa história de guardar segredo por um tempo, não é? __–__ comenta Naruto com um sorriso._

_- Ainda não sei s-se a surpresa foi maior por v-você ir me pedir em namoro ou por pedir pra ser s-segredo..._

_- Hiashi-san foi bem razoável em aguardar alguns dias antes de oficializar nosso namoro. __–__ diz Naruto levantando __–__ Tirando aquela exigência que ele fez..._

_- Estranhei ele te chamar para conversar a sós antes de responder se aceitava ou não nosso namoro. V-Você ainda não me disse o que papai exigiu de você. __–__ diz Hinata, levantando com a ajuda do loiro._

_- Não se preocupe, não é nada de mais. Agora vamos, já é hora de voltarmos._

_- M-Mal posso esperar pra podermos parar de nos esconder..._

_- Logo, querida, logo... __–__ e, ap__ó__s um beijo, eles voltam abra__ç__ados para a Vila._

_No outro dia de manhã, no escritório da Hokage:_

_- Pois bem, Naruto, o que queria falar comigo?_

_- Bem, Godaime, sei que todos andam ocupados, mas queria pedir um favor._

_- Um favor? __–__ pergunta Tsunade, um pouco surpresa._

_- Provavelmente a senhora já sabe que Hinata e eu estamos namorando..._

_- Ouvi alguns... boatos... de que você e a herdeira dos Hyuuga estavam tendo... encontros secretos. __–__ ela responde com um sorriso._

_- Já imaginava. __–__ Naruto sorri de volta __–__ O que quero pedir __é__ que a senhora libere meus amigos por um dia, para que eu conte a todos. Acho que eles já sabem, mas quero fazer uma "surpresa", mesmo assim._

_- Acho que posso arranjar isso, de algum jeito. Quando?_

_- Neste final de semana seria ótimo._

_- A maioria estará de folga. Shino, Kakashi e Sai iam sair em missão, mas posso substituí-los._

_- Muito obrigado, Godaime._

_- Sem problema, mas vai ficar me devendo mais uma, Naruto._

_- Já imaginava isso, baa-chan. __–__ comenta Naruto com um sorriso, ao sair da sala._

_Depois, na casa dos Hyuuga:_

_- Então, Hiashi-san, acha que pode ser no final de semana?_

_- Bem, Uzumaki, não vejo porque não. Seria perfeito, a propósito. Você sabe que dia é domingo, eu acredito..._

_- Sim, eu sei... É aniversário da Hinata. Não poderia haver uma data melhor._

_- Vai mesmo seguir em frente, não é? __–__ pergunta Hiashi._

_- É claro._

_- Fico feliz por ouvir isso. Devo dizer que achei que fosse mudar de idéia, Uzumaki, frente ao que lhe exigi em troca desse "teatro"._

_- Faria qualquer coisa para o senhor aceitar que amo Hinata, Hiashi-san._

_- Está bem. Vou preparar a festa de aniversário para o domingo, e distribuir os convites aos seus amigos._

_- Obrigado, Hiashi-san. Não irei desapontá-lo. __–__ diz Naruto, levantando-se._

_- Espero que não, Uzumaki._

_Alguns dias depois, no Hospital:_

_- Hinata, muito obrigada por me ajudar com esses suprimentos. Está realmente uma correria aqui._

_- Sem problemas, Sakura. Estou de folga há dias e não aguentava mais só treinar. É bom poder te ajudar. __–__ a morena responde com um sorriso._

_- Que bom. Mudando de assunto... __–__ comenta Sakura largando as caixas que carregava __–__ Vai ser domingo, n__ã__o vai?_

_- Hai. Já recebeu os convites?_

_- Já, sim. Naruto vai também? __–__ a rosada pergunta com um sorriso..._

_- N-Não s-sei... __–__ Hinata enrubesce __–__ Acho que foi c-convidado..._

_- Ceeeerto... Bem, pode deixar que eu vou e, se precisar, levo ele arrastado pra festa, ok?_

_- C-Certo... __–__ agradece Hinata corada._

_O resto da semana passa voando, e, no domingo à tarde..._

_- Será que ele não está em casa?_

_- Tem que estar, Lee. Prometi à Hinata que nem que eu tivesse que arrastá-lo ele iria ao aniversário dela. __–__ diz Sakura enquanto bate na porta __–__ Narutooooo!_

_Logo o loiro abre a porta:_

_- Pronto, pronto, dattebayo! Já estou indo..._

_- Por que não respondeu quando chamamos?_

_- Desculpe Kiba, estava procurando algo que perdi..._

_- O que? O presente da Hinata?_

_- Woof!_

_- Presente? Tenho que levar presente?_

_- Por acaso tá pensando em ir só pra comer, baka? __–__ e Sakura j__á__ acerta Naruto, como sempre..._

_- Ah, Sakura-chaaan..._

_- Deixa assim, tenho certeza que só você aparecer já vai ser um presente pra Hinata._

_- Nani? Como assim? __–__ pergunta o loiro._

_- Akamaru, o que eu faço com esse cara, hein? __–__ comenta Kiba._

_- Woonf?_

_- Esquece. Vamos logo que o resto do pessoal já deve ter chegado._

_Os cinco seguem até a propriedade dos Hyuuga, apresentando os convites a Ko, que cuidava da entrada no Portão Principal._

_- Boa tarde, Haruno-san, Lee-san, Inuzuka-san, Uzumaki-san. __Tenho certeza que Hinata-sama ficará contente por terem vindo._

_- Obrigada, Ko. Os outros já chegaram?_

_- Já sim, há algum tempo já._

_- Eu disse que íamos nos atrasar por causa do Naruto..._

_- Pelo menos chegamos antes da festa começar. Vamos dar logo os parabéns e aproveitar pra dar uma volta, que já estou com fome..._

_- Narutooooo..._

_- C-Calma Sakura, é-é brincadeira... __–__ Naruto se encolhe quando os olhos de Sakura começam a queimar._

_Eles começam a caminhar , até que avistam Hinata junto de Kurenai e Tenten:_

_- Hey! Hinaaaaataa! __–__ grita Naruto, fazendo todos prestarem aten__çã__o nele (e a Hyuuga j__á__ ficar vermelha de vergonha...)_

_- N-Naruto-kun... __–__ ela murmura quando eles se aproximam __–__ Sakura, Kiba, Lee. Q-Que bom que vieram. Olá Akamaru... __–__ ela disfar__ç__a, acariciando o ninken._

_- Eu disse que ia trazer esse baka, não disse? Parabéns. E aqui está uma lembrança pra você, amiga. __–__ e Sakura abra__ç__a Hinata, entregando um pequeno pacote em seguida._

_- Arigatou, Sakura._

_- O meu, Hinata-sama._

_- Arigatou, Lee-kun._

_- E esse é meu e de Akamaru. Parabéns! __–__ e Kiba entrega um presente para Hinata tamb__é__m._

_- Arigatou, Kiba-kun. __–__ sorri Hinata pra ele._

_Os três então se voltam pra Naruto, que fica sem jeito e, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça e abrindo um sorriso, comenta:_

_- Err... bem... eu... acho que... esqueci do seu... presente... Hinata..._

_- Narutooooo! __–__ Sakura come__ç__a a esganar o loiro, mas __é__ interrompida por Hinata..._

_- S-Sem problema, N-Naruto-kun... F-Fico m-muito feliz q-que tenha vindo... N-Não se preocupe c-com isso... __–__ murmura ela, encabulada e sem olhar pro loiro._

_- É mesmo? Que bom então... __–__ e Naruto se livra de Sakura __–__ Onde fica a mesa dos doces, agora?_

_- Naruto, volte já aqui! __–__ sai Sakura atr__á__s dele, seguida por Lee, enquanto Hinata e Kiba riem do loiro._

_Mais tarde, na hora do jantar, Hiashi, Hanabi e Neji estão em uma mesa junto com Hinata e seus amigos, com o restante do clã em mesas menores ao redor. Hiashi então levanta-se e começa a falar:_

_- Agradeço a presença de todos aqui. Hoje é um dia muito especial, pois Hinata está completando seu 18º aniversário. Eu, e tenho certeza que todos os aqui presentes, temos orgulho do quanto ela evoluiu nesses últimos anos, e temos certeza que, quando chegar a hora, o clã estará em boas mãos. Parabéns, minha filha._

_- A-Arigatou, Otou-san. __–__ diz Hinata levantando-se __–__ Agrade__ç__o a todos que est__ã__o aqui, principalmente aos meus amigos, que sempre me ajudaram e apoiaram. Sem v-voc__ê__s, eu n__ã__o teria chegado onde cheguei. __–__ ela diz, olhando para seus amigos à mesa: os Nove Novatos, Neji e seu time, seus senseis e amigos. Ela não evita de corar quando seus olhos passam por Naruto, sentado a alguma distância._

_- Então é isso. Parabéns, nee-chan! __–__ diz Hanabi, pois nesse momento um enorme bolo chega __à__ mesa._

_- Não esqueça do pedido! __–__ grita algu__é__m._

_Hinata olha para Naruto, fecha os olhos e faz um pedido, apagando então a vela, sendo então aplaudida pelos presentes. Após os gritos de parabéns e desejos de felicidade..._

_- Hiashi-san, posso dizer algumas palavras?_

_Hiashi olha então (aliás, todos na mesa olham) para o loiro que se levantara, e diz:_

_- Claro, Uzumaki, esteja à vontade._

_- B-Bem... __–__ come__ç__a Naruto, meio sem jeito __–__ Eu sei que Hinata e eu nunca fomos grandes amigos, mas... bem, todos aqui v__ã__o concordar que ela é uma garota especial, certo? E-Eu só queria dizer que, vendo ela lutar pra ser reconhecida, me lembra eu mesmo, lutando e desejando ficar mais forte... E-Eu não sei se estou fazendo muito sentido, dattebayo, mas... __–__ Naruto ent__ã__o olha s__é__rio para seus amigos e começa __–__ O que eu quero dizer __é__..._

_- Que você e a Hinata estão namorando. __–__ emenda Sasuke._

_- Acho que até o Sai já tinha percebido... __–__ emenda Tenten._

_- Era bem óbvio. __–__ completa Sai._

_- Ora... __–__ diz Naruto com cara de paspalho, por ter sido interrompido __–__ ent__ã__o voc__ê__s sabiam mesmo?_

_- Devia ter passado menos tempo com ela se queria disfarçar._

_- Nisso Shino tem razão, Naruto. __–__ diz Chouji._

_- Agora, já que finalmente resolveram assumir, por que não senta ao lado dela? __–__ comenta Sakura._

_Naruto faz a volta na mesa, sem jeito, chegando até onde está Hinata, que se levanta:_

_- P-Parece que eles sabiam mesmo, não é, Naruto-kun? __–__ ela sorri envergonhada._

_- Pois é... lá se foi minha surpresa... hehe __–__ diz ele em sua pose habitual, mas logo ele sorri e com um olhar diferente completa __–__ Sorte que eu tenho outra surpresa preparada._

_Ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata olha com surpresa para ele, ele pega uma pequena caixa no bolso, ajoelha-se sobre a perna direita e pergunta:_

_- Hyuuga Hinata, que se casar comigo?_

_Bom, com certeza agora todos estão bem surpresos, ao ver a ação loiro e a aliança dourada com pequenas safiras azuis entrelaçadas com pequenas pérolas._

_Mais surpresa que todos está Hinata, que ao ver Naruto ajoelhado, segurando aquela aliança e a pedindo em casamento na frente de todos, mal consegue murmurar:_

_- N-Naruto-kun..._

_- H-Hinata? __–__ pergunta o loiro __–__ V-Voc__ê__ aceita?_

_Ela então olha pra ele, e, abraçando-o com lágrimas nos olhos:_

_- Sim, sim, é claro que sim! __–__ e, murmurando ao ouvido do loiro __–__ Esse foi o meu pedido, que um dia nós nos casássemos..._

_Hiashi, que até então, contra a comoção de todos, apenas havia emitido um leve sorriso, levanta-se e diz:_

_- Uzumaki Naruto, não está esquecendo de nada?_

_- O-Otou-san? __–__ Hinata vira-se rapidamente para o pai __–__ N-N__ã__o me diga que o s-senhor tem algo contra?_

_- Calma, Hinata. __–__ murmura Naruto em seu ouvido._

_- Então, Uzumaki?_

_- Hiashi-san... Agradeço sua paciência, e sua boa vontade enquanto eu colocava os negócios de minha família em ordem para seguir com nosso acordo._

_- C-Como é que é? __–__ pergunta Hinata, ainda mais surpresa._

_- Quando Naruto veio lhe pedir em namoro, Hinata, na verdade ele a pediu em casamento._

_- M-Mas..._

_- Eu precisava de alguns dias para organizar tudo. __–__ Naruto explica - Não sei se alguém sabe, mas Jiraiya me deixou como seu herdeiro. E, pelo que a editora me disse, os livros dele vendem muito bem ainda. E a propriedade dos Namikaze também passou para mim, já que, apesar de não ter o nome, eu sou o único filho do Yondaime, como vocês já sabem. Por isso pedi para seu pai manter tudo em segredo por um tempo._

_- Que problemático..._

_- Pode até ser, Shikamaru, mas foi bem romântico __–__ comenta Ino._

_- De qualquer forma, Naruto... seja bem vindo, e parabéns, Hinata. __–__ diz Neji._

_- Parabéns, nee-chan, quero ser a madrinha, viu?_

_- Neji-nii-san, Hanabi-imouto-chan... __Arigatou!_

_A troca de congratulações dura mais algum tempo, quando Hiashi comenta:_

_- Estou feliz porque sei que fez uma boa escolha, Hinata. Naruto é um homem decente, de palavra, de honra, e que trará felicidade para você e orgulho para nossa Vila._

_- A-Arigatou, Otou-san... __–__ diz Hinata abra__ç__ando o pai._

_- Agora, que a festa continue, temos muito o que comemorar hoje._

_Quando, bem mais tarde naquela noite, eles puderam ficar a sós..._

_- Gostou da surpresa, Hinata-chan?_

_- V-Você é doido, Naruto-kun... M-Mas claro que eu adorei. Eu amo você..._

_- E eu amo você. __–__ ele diz, enquanto a beija._

_Após ficarem apenas abraçados mais algum tempo, Hinata pergunta:_

_- A-Afinal, o que papai exigiu de você?_

_- Ah, nada de mais, como lhe disse. Apenas que eu assumisse os negócios da família, que venhamos morar com ele quando nos casarmos, e que eu me torne Hokage quando Tsunade se retirar._

_- Ah, nada muito difícil pra você, então? __–__ ela responde com um sorriso._

_- Ah sim, ele pediu mais uma coisa._

_- O que?_

_- Ele quer um neto. E pra logo. __–__ Naruto comenta com um sorriso._

_- C-C-Como é q-que é? __–__ murmura Hinata, totalmente vermelha, antes de desmaiar..._


End file.
